


Il Primo bacio

by Eponine111



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Italiano | Italian, Middle Ages
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eponine111/pseuds/Eponine111
Summary: Come cominciò la storia d'amore tra Richard, duca di Gloucester, e Anne Neville.





	1. Part 1

In un caldo pomeriggio d'estate Anne Neville passeggiava nei terreni nei pressi del castello di famiglia, a Middleham. In contrasto con la bellezza della giornata, era molto triste e aveva il cuore gonfio di preoccupazione: nella parte Sud del paese era scoppiata una rivolta contro Re Edoardo IV, e suo padre, il conte di Warwick, fedelissimo del re oltrechè suo cugino, aveva ricevuto l'ordine di partenza per sedarla, insieme alla sua armata. Con lui partiti e giovani che sono stati affidati ai bambini nell'arte della guerra, Francis Lovell, William Catesby e i due fratelli minori di Edoardo, Giorgio (Duca di Clarence) e Richard (Duca) di Gloucester). Dei giovani poco più grandi di lei che erano  stati i suoi compagni d'infanzia e che lei amava come dei fratelli; ma l ' infanzia era ormai finita, ed era arrivato il momento per loro di crescere e diventare uomini ... in qualunque modo questo sarebbe succedere. Anche attraverso una battaglia. Quel giorno Anne aveva passato molto tempo nella cappella di famiglia insieme alla madre e alla sorella Isabella per  pregare per la buona riuscita della battaglia, perché essa portasse la pace definitiva nel regno d'Inghilterra e per la salute dei loro cari, perché tornassero tutti sani e salvi. Suo padre per tranquillizzarle aveva minimizzato la portata della rivolta, in fondo piccola rispetto ad altre battaglie a cui lui stesso aveva partecipato, ma esse sapevano bene che comunque i rischi c'erano. Tra l'altro, anche per Isabella sembrava fosse arrivato il momento di crescere: aveva  sentito i suoi genitori discutere del fatto che era ormai giunto  il momento di trovarle marito, anche se non sapeva  chi potevano avere in mente per  questo scopo. E dopo, inevitabilmente, sarebbe toccato a lei.

Anna percorreva quindi il prato con animo poco sereno e anzi, angosciato: il tempo della spensieratezza è finito? E sopratutto, i suoi cari sarebbero tornati incolumi? Arrivata presso un torrente, si appoggiò al tronco di un albero e chiuse gli occhi, sospirando. Sentì una lacrima scorrer sul viso, ma contrariamente a quanto il suo carattere orgoglioso le imponeva  non fece nulla per fermarla; anzi, decise di dare libero sfogo a ciò che provava. Tanto era sola, nessuno l'avrebbe mai vista.

 

"Anne ... Lady Anne?"

 

Una voce familiare risuonò alle sue spalle riscuotendola dai suoi pensieri. Era Richard, il fratello minore del re, quello tra i due ragazzi con cui era stato un legame più solido, un'amicizia più profonda. Da dove sbucasse  non lo sapeva, ma l'aveva quasi raggiunta presso l'albero, il che imponeva che si asciugasse il viso alla svelta con la manica dell'abito per evitare che lui la vedesse piangere.

 

"Vi ho trovata finalmente! Vi ho cercato dappertutto ..." disse il ragazzo avvicinandosi sorridente, salvo poi rabbuiarsi accorgendosi del gesto di Anne e delle tracce di pianto sul suo volto.

 

"Ma stai stato piangendo! Cosa è successo?" Chiese preoccupato.

 

"Nulla" Anne Anne cerca di mostrarsi sicura. "Solo, deve essermi andato qualcosa in un occhio". Peccato però per una lacrimetta traditrice che proprio in quel momento decise di scorrerle ancora sul viso.

 

"Anne ... stato bene? Forse qualcuno vi ha offeso? O ... maltrattato?"

 

Richard non potè impedirsi di allungare una mano verso il viso di lei e asciugarle la lacrima con un dito. Quel tenero gesto improvviso fece arrossire entrambi. Da qualche tempo il giovane Richard ha capito che i sentimenti di amicizia verso Anne sono diventati altro, un qualcosa che è fatto durare un nome: nel mondo degli uomini d'armi i sentimenti non sono importanti, e anzi sono considerati segno di debolezza, qualcosa da non venire come qualcosa di cui vergognarsi. Ma nonostante tutto ciò, quello che sentiva per Anne aveva continuato a battere prepotentemente nel suo cuore, e nonostante i motteggi dei compagni e del fratello aveva deciso di non ignorarlo, anche se non è mai stato trovato il coraggio per esprimere alla ragazza che glielo ispirava ciò che provava per lei. Era consapevole che lui,  solo un figlio minore cadetto seppure creato Duca da suo fratello il Re, e oltretutto nato con un problema alla spina dorsale che l'avevo reso quasi gobbo, dovesse lavorare ancora molto per diventare l'uomo che aspirava essere e che  Anne meritava: e l'imminente battaglia, la sua prima, sarebbe stata un ' occasione importante per dimostrare a tutti chi era e quanto valeva. Perciò vi si accostava con un sentimento di entusiasmo ed eccitazione; pur consapevole dei rischi, quasi non vedeva l'ora di essere lì per mettersi alla prova, per avere la sua occasione di partecipare a ritagliarsi un proprio posto al sole, uscendo dalle ombre dei ben più vivaci fratelli maggiori.

 

"No Richard, vi assicuro che nessuno mi ha offeso. Io ... .ecco, io sono solo preoccupato per ciò che sta per accadere. Mio padre, voi, gli altri ragazzi ... ecco, vorrei che non doveste partire, Che non ci fosse bisogno proprio di voi per nessuna rivolta".

A queste parole il cuore di Richard sussultò di gioia: Anne si preoccupava anche per lui? Le dispiaceva che lui se ne andasse? D'altra parte, era normale che la ragazza si preoccupasse sopratutto di suo padre.

 

 "Non temete Anne: tuo padre è il guerriero più famoso d'Inghilterra, il" creatore di re ". Sarà difficilissimo per chiunque danneggiarlo ", cercò di rassicurarla Richard.

" Sì, avete ragione voi. Sono una sciocca un preoccuparmi ", si sforzò di sorridere Anne. A questo punto le venne  in mente una cosa." Scusate, milord ... ma prima avete detto che mi stavate cercando. Posso fare qualcosa per voi?"

 

Ecco, pensò Richard, ci siamo, il momento è arrivato. Sì, se l'aveva cercata un motivo c'era, e molto importante. Come già detto, il giovane nonostante l' entusiasmo per la sua prima battaglia non era del tutto inconsapevole dei rischi che essa comportava. Nemmeno di quello estremo. E dopo averci pensato svariati giorni, avevo deciso di rivelare ad Anne ciò che provava per lei. Era quasi sicuro della vittoria, ma in caso fosse successo l'irreparabile non voleva avere rimpianti, non su una cosa così importante.

 

"Anne ... io ...." Cominciò a dire, interrompendosi per l'emozione. Dentro di sé si arrabbiò con sé stesso per essere così goffo e nervoso, vieni in cattività Anne prenderlo sul serio?

 

Lei lo guardava, aspettando gentilmente che continuasse. 

 

(continua)


	2. Cap. 2

"Ecco ... Milady ..."

Il cuore di Richard batteva così forte che ha paura che l'uscita dal petto, una sensazione mai provata prima; sembrava che tutto il discorso che si era preparato, tutte le parole che aveva pensato fossero state cancellate con un colpo di spugna, visto che non sapeva più come continuare; tutto questo sotto lo sguardo interrogativo di Anne, che non l'aveva mai visto così.

Improvvisamente, le afferrò un mano portandosela alle labbra e baciandone il dorso, mentre la guardava negli occhi. Un incantevole rossore si diffuse dal collo alla guance di lei, illuminandone il viso. Anche ad Anne il cuore batteva forte; era la prima volta che le capitava una cosa del genere, le sembrava di essere una di quelle dame di cui aveva sentito molte volte raccontare nelle storie e nelle ballate romantiche che ascoltava assieme ad Isabella. Solo che ... non sapeva cosa fare.

Richard le afferrò anche l'altra mano, sempre guardandola.

"Anne, domani partirò, starò via a lungo, è la mia prima occasione per servire il mio Paese e il mio re. Spero di riuscire a farlo degnamente ... "

Notando l'entusiasmo con cui parlava della cosa, Anne capì che per il ragazzo era davvero un'occasione importante e pensò fosse gentile incoraggiarlo:

 

" Sono sicura che saprete farvi valere. Mio padre ha sempre detto che siete un ottimo allievo, e il fatto che per voi siano molto importanti la lealtà e l'onore non potrà che essere un vantaggio".

Felice delle belle parole che la fanciulla gli rivolgeva, Richard strinse più forte le mani nelle sue, facendola sussultare. Rendendosi conto che stava  esagerando, allentò la presa continuando però a guardarla e sorriderle.

"Davvero pensate questo di me, Anne?"

"Ve l'ho detto,mio padre vi è molto affezionato"

 "E  voi? Cosa sono per voi, Anne? "

 

Arrossì di nuovo senza riuscire a rispondere, mentre sentiva il corpo di Richard sfiorare il suo come mai era successo prima; d'improvviso, spinta da qualcosa di irresistibile, posò la mano sulla sua guancia lui accarezzandola e fissò senza timore i suoi occhi azzurri in quelli scuri di lui. Poi fu un attimo: le labbra morbide e calde di lui che le baciavano gli angoli della bocca per poi spostarsi sulle sue labbra, premendo sulla bocca di Anne assaporandole. Si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi e appoggiò una mano sul suo petto, schiudendo a sua volta le labbra sotto quelle di lui; entrambi si persero  così l'uno nell'altra perdendo  la cognizione di qualunque  cosa non fossero loro due. Niente di nuovo, in fondo: è una vecchia e banale storia capitata migliaia di volte a migliaia di persone ... ma non era mai capitata a Richard e Anne.

 

Non seppero mai quanto tempo era passato quando sentirono la voce di Isabella che chiamava Anne; la giovane sussultando si staccò dal suo cavaliere,  che ridendo cercò di trattenerla a sé ancora un po ', e dopo aver dato un bacio sulla punta del naso guardandola negli occhi le disse: "Non temete, Anne ... tornerò da voi. Ve lo prometto. Mi aspetterete? "

" Sì, Rich ... " rispose  Anne, dandogli un'ultima carezza sulla guancia; subito dopo si voltò correndo in direzione della voce della sorella, col cuore che gli batteva forte per la gioia. Ma a Isabella forse non avrebbe raccontato nulla: non si sa mai che non resistesse alla tentazione di prendere in giro ... 

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice:   
> 1- Purtroppo, non sono riuscita a rendere bene anche i sentimenti provati da Richard riguardo al bacio; è una pecca a cui spero di ovviare col tempo, e di fare meglio con altri racconti.
> 
> 2- Il soprannome con cui Richard era conosciuto e chiamato da tutti era Dickon, ma ho voluto immaginare Anne che trova invece un diminutivo solo suo, che usa solo lei….

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’autrice:   
> 1- Purtroppo, non sono riuscita a rendere bene anche i sentimenti provati da Richard riguardo al bacio; è una pecca a cui spero di ovviare col tempo, e di fare meglio con altri racconti.  
> 2- Il soprannome con cui Richard era conosciuto e chiamato da tutti era Dickon, ma ho voluto immaginare Anne che trova invece un diminutivo solo suo, che usa solo lei….


End file.
